Réalité Zombie
'''Réalité Zombie '''is the first map in the Call of the Survivors storyline, taking placed in an abandoned Summer Camp, which was going to be the location of a Reality Show, until the Zombie Outbreak. The French name translates into "Zombie Reality", which is supposed to mean the zombies in a reality show location. Storyline After escaping from the Soviet Outpost in a helicopter, they arrive in Muskoka, Ontario, where their helicopter runs out of their gas. Their main mission other than killing zombies and surviving? Finding a source of fuel to repower their Helicopter, so they can escape. Rooms. Starting Room The players start off in a dining hall, with two large tables, and two doors with barriers on the East and West sides of the building, one window at the front, and one at the back. As usual, the Olympia and M14 are available. However, in order to get to these weapons, one player must knife the large window, and the guns will appear from behind it. Eastern Door The Eastern Door leads to a large bonfire, and if a player touches it, their screen will go red. If they stay in it too long, they will go down. There is one barrier, and the MPL is available for purchase. A path is available, but is blocked off by a canoe, which must be purchased. Western Door. The Western Door takes the player to two different cabins. Either one will contain the Mystery Box, it is randomly decided. After 9 uses, it will switch to the opposite cabin, and can only be used three times, until moving to another location. Inside the left cabin, are small drops of oil from the roof, which is a part of the oil easter egg. Beside that is a door, which will take you to another area of the map. There are also three barriers in this total area. Canoe Path The Canoe Path leads the players to the dock, with a large area around it to run around, and two Perk-A-Colas are there, Juggernog and Quick Revive. If a player throws a grenade at the boat near the dock, they are able to acess it, and can shoot the zombies from the machine gun on top. Another player can also drive it around for a minute, and then you can't use it for five more rounds later. There are two barriers, and the zombies randomly spawn from the ground. Cabin Door Path This path will lead to a forest area, with Speed Cola and Double Tap hidden behind trees. There is also another Mystery Box spawning location. Beside the Box, hard to notice, is a katana, which is essential for the Easter Egg. There is a door which leads to a small room. Small Room This Small Room contains the power switch, and the Deadshot Perk-a-cola. Also, the Pack-a-Punch machine appears here every two rounds. If a player shoots at the ceiling five times, a staircase drops down, leading to another room of the map. There is one barrier in this room. Stair Case This staircase takes the players to the roof of the Small Room. There is a zipline, which takes the players to the Canoe Path. There is also a ladder, which costs 1000 points to remove the rubble blocking it. Ladder This Ladder takes the players down to a Teleporter, and another Mystery Box spawn location. If a bomb is thrown at the leaves, they are blown away, taking the players up a hill, which is perfect for camping. Easter Egg To sucessfully complete the Easter Egg, the players must go to the Cabin Door Path, and hold in square at the Katana. Then, the must go to the left cabin, and knife the spot where the oil is dripping out with the katana as the melee weapon. Once that happens, a light will glow, pointing over to the Pack-A-Punch room. The player then must Pack-A-Punch any gun they have, and return to the western cabin, as long as the power is turned on. They must shoot the spot where the oil is, and more will drip out, completing the Easter Egg. The Nazi Zombies theme song will now play, and they will get an achievement. Opening Cutscene Transcript four celebrities are shown in the helicopter, flying over the island. Robert Englund: "Shit, we're low on fuel! We need more to continue! Or we'll crash into the water!" Michael Rooker: "Fuck, we need to find some oil, for fucks sake!" Sarah Michelle Gellar: to an island] "We could land there, and try and find some." Michael Rooker: "I doubt we'll find anything in that rundown junkyard." Danny Trejo: "Do you want to die?" Robert Englund: "It's too late for any of your opinions! helicopter lowers down onto a roof of a building, and the get out, roll of, and come crashing in Danny Trejo: "Argh, where are we?" Sarah Michelle Gellar: "It looks like a dining hall..." a few zombies jump out of barriers, and run up at the horde. Sarah Michelle Gellar: "You freaks, again?" kicks a zombie in the face Michael Rooker: a few zombies in the head "Grow some balls, Sarah!" Robert Englund: a zombie with a sickle "I've been praying for their end!" Danny Trejo: "We'll end 'em, like we ended the last bunch!" and MK5 at the zombie horde Michelle Gellar attacks more zombies, while Danny Trejo fires more bullets at them, Michael Rooker blows off their heads, and Robert Englund decapitates a zombie, sending blood at the screen, ending the cutscene Category:Maps